


Not So Lonely

by Pathryn34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Sam, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dream Sex, Headcanon, M/M, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathryn34/pseuds/Pathryn34
Summary: Sam is alone in the bunker feeling lonely, when a surprise visit from Cas changes that.





	Not So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@0ntheroadsofar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%400ntheroadsofar).



> This occurs in Season 12 between Regarding Dean and Stuck in the Middle with You.

 

Sam stared at his laptop screen not entirely seeing what was on it. His mind was focused elsewhere. Dean had left minutes before, to go enjoy “Unattached Drifter Christmas.” And for the first time ever, part of Sam wished he had gone with him. Dean was right. They would never have what others have. They could never settle down. Their lives were too chaotic. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. Another horrific villain, impending doom, or even an Apocalypse was always needing to be dealt with by apparently the only ones who could, themselves. How could he draw someone else into this? That, and his history with women, had him thinking maybe Dean had it right after all.

Suddenly, the door to the Bunker creaked open. Sam knew only three people could enter so easily, and honestly welcomed any of the three. He looked up from his position at the map table to see Cas standing at the balcony. He breath caught like it always did since he first met Cas, but he forced himself to suppress the reaction. He didn’t hide the joy from his eyes, though, at seeing his greatest friend.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” He greeted. He couldn’t help but notice how Cas’ trench coat flowed like a superhero’s cape as the angel descended the stairs.

“I’m having no luck finding Kelly and I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I’d stop by and see if you were having better luck,” he explained then thudded into a nearby chair. “Where’s Dean?” He queried after he looked around.

“Probably a local bar,” Sam replied. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he further explained. Cas had always had a different way of looking at time, so he sometimes forgot the date.

“Ah. So he’s doing custodial work.” To Sam’s questioning look he answered, “Sweeping hearts off the barroom floor.”

Sam grinned and nodded, “Something like that.” He loved Cas’ lingering inability to get figures of speech. “He should be back by the morning.”

Cas gave an understanding nod. “Well, traditions are important, I’ve learned. Best to leave him do it.”

“So, you’re having no luck on the Kelly front?” Sam said, switching back to the supposed reason for Cas’ visit.

“No, it’s like she disappeared. The nephilim’s power must be hiding her.” Cas replied, defeated. “I’ve interrogated all her friends and family. But, they say they haven’t heard from her. I don’t know, maybe I didn’t ask the right questions.”

“I’m sure you did just fine. Often when people are on the run, they avoid talking to anyone who can be traced to them. Kelly is smart. That’s probably what she is doing.” Sam reassured. “So, no odd happenings? Nothing that would indicate a powerful presence?”

“Nothing. It’s like she just fell off the globe.” Cas responded, his fears somewhat allayed. “What about you? Anything?”

“No, nothing,” Sam replied finally seeing what was on his computer screen. There were cow deaths, but that was from the bitter cold. “Why don’t you look while I go grab us a few beers?” Sam offered.

Cas looked dubious as Sam slid over the computer, another adorable trait. Cas’ mistrust of computers was well known.

Sam went to the kitchen to retrieve some beers from the ever present stock. Noting that they would need more soon. And since it was his turn, he needed to remember to get it. A bunker without beer was not a good thing.

He walked back into the war room to Cas squinting at the computer. Sam sat on the table next to Cas, handing him the beer. Cas gladly took it, though it would effect him little, just for the excuse to not have to deal with that infernal contraption.

“Anything?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” was the disgruntled reply. The defeated look coming back into Cas’ eyes.

“Don’t worry. There will be something, and we’ll find it. Together.” Sam reassured.

“Hey, I have another idea,” Sam offered. “Why don’t we watch something to take our minds off of this?” He hated seeing doubt creep into those piercing blue eyes, so he wanted to put something different in its place.

“Do you think that’s wise?” Cas countered, still feeling so guilty for letting Kelly get away.

“Sure.” Sam confirmed. “Sometimes you need to take a step back so you can go at it afresh.”

“That sounds good, actually,” Cas sighed. His whole body slumping in relief.

“‘Orange is the New Black’ had a new season since your last binge,”Sam informed.

All traces of resistance gone, Cas leapt up, almost colliding with the nearby Sam. Who actually had to quicken his pace to keep up with Cas as he made way to Sam’s room.

Cas went to sit in the available chair, only find himself abruptly on the floor as the back of the chair gave way.

Sam stifled a chuckle at the sight of a confused angel staring up at him from the floor. Sam had been burying his feelings for so long regarding Cas, it was easy. All Cas saw was the concern in Sam’s face as he came to check on him.

“Are you ok, Cas?” Sam asked. As he knelt down beside him.

“Just a little startled. Sorry I broke your chair.” Cas answered earnestly.

“It’s ok, Cas. It was old anyway. You can sit on the bed by me.” Sam offered, refusing to acknowledge his heart racing at the idea.

Cas nodded, and they settled on the bed to start watching. Their broad shoulders almost touching, a fact that was not lost on Sam.

As they were watching the show, it slowly dawned on Sam that he was no longer lonely. In fact, thanks to who was beside him, he was content, happy even.

He glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye. The angel had been through so much with Dean and him. He meant the world to them, to him. He knew he wasn’t good enough, that he was an abomination in Cas’ eyes.

But, he also knew that Cas cared. He cared so much that he overpowered Lucifer to save Sam’s life. Sam never forgot what that meant, having done it himself. However, that was done out of friendship, a sense of family.

Honestly, Sam didn’t even know if the angel was capable of feeling romantic love. That didn’t matter though, because even if he was, Sam wouldn’t be the Winchester Cas would choose.

Sam had made peace with this a long time ago, though. The camaraderie, the unabiding friendship, and the sense of brotherhood more than made up for it. They were a team. Team Free Will, Dean had called them. And that was enough. Any other longing was irrelevant.

Sam turned his attention fully back to the show, but soon found himself getting drowsy. He had been up since early that morning, and Cas’ comforting presence had almost a sedating effect. So, Sam wiggled down, and turned on his side away from Cas, his immense shoulder blocking the light from the TV that he didn’t have the heart to ask the angel to turned off. He began to softly doze.

Cas looked down at Sam’s slumbering form, gratitude in his heart. He has come here tonight defeated, useless. Sam had reassured him and gotten his mind off it, though. He really appreciated that about Sam, his unwavering belief in the insanely flawed seraphim that chose to befriend them.

If it had been Dean that fell asleep beside him, Cas would have left. Dean hated people watching him sleep. Sam never seemed to mind, maybe because he was used to it. So, Cas stayed, watching over Sam.

Cas tried to focus on the show, but found his gaze on the hunter sleeping so trustingly beside him. His heart constricted at all the times he had broken that trust. All the times Sam had suffered because of what Cas did. His hand found its way to Sam’s hair, stroking the silky locks in an attempt to soothe and to make amends. Sam was so strong. He had endured so much, but he had never hated Cas. There was the time he had correctly mistrusted him. But, Cas knew that even as Sam had tried to kill him with the angel blade, there was no malice in Sam’s heart. Just an urge to protect those he loved.

Cas continued to run his hands through Sam’s hair, almost absently, as he ruminated on all they had been through together. On how profoundly his life had been changed because of the human beside him. He loved him, him and his brother.

Unbeknownst to Cas, his hand in Sam’s hair was having a completely different effect on the slumbering giant. It fired his unconscious imagination, unlocking Sam’s most hidden and repressed longings.

Sam was sleeping as he felt the tender touch on his scalp. His sighed deeply at the feelings the touch aroused. The gentle dream hand then moved down Sam’s neck to his bare shoulder, then down his arm. He felt as the soft hand caressed his naked waist and across his abs. Then the seeking hand moved down. He gasped and convulsed slightly as the hand found its target. He managed to stifle a groan but could not stop his body from moving in rhythm to Cas’ strokes.

Mere moments later, he felt the sweet pressure as he was gently entered from behind. His pleasure senses became overloaded from the multi directional onslaught as warm lips delicately kissed up his shoulder and neck. He turned his head to capture this beloved lips as his body succumbed to the exquisite ecstasy.

Sam woke with a jolt. Some parts reluctant to leave such a delicious dream, others embarrassed for where his mind went. Hadn’t he just thought that friendship was enough? That was when he noticed that Cas had covered him in his trench coat. Cas had also, apparently, removed his suit coat, for a single layer of dress shirt was all that covered the arm that was absently laid over him by a completely oblivious Cas. Sam sighed with relief that Cas couldn’t read his thoughts as he also noticed Cas’ tie tossed over the wreckage of the chair. Sam snuggled back down under the coat and arm. He thought to himself, smiling as he closed his eyes again,

“Close enough.”


End file.
